This invention relates generally to deep sea mining apparatus and to a method of mining or harvesting the great abundance of mineral nodules present on the ocean floor in many parts of the world.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for mining mineral nodules from the ocean floor at great depths of from about 3,000 to 15,000 feet, for example, and in particular, includes at least one surface ship from which a plurality of nodule mining or harvesting machines are supported and controlled, said machines being self-propelled and resting on the ocean floor for movement therealong, and including nodule gathering means for gathering the nodules from the floor and placing them in a nodule holding crate, which is separable from the machine when full, and which is provided with lift means for lifting the crate to the surface for recovery of the nodules.
It has been known for many years that vast amounts of minerals are present in the oceans of the world, and in particular, that mineral-rich nodules are present on the ocean floor in many parts of the world. However, such nodules frequently are found only at great depths as, for example, from 3,000 to 15,000 feet below the surface of the ocean, and the technological problems of mining or harvesting the nodules has thus far been practically insurmountable. For example, at a depth of 15,000 feet, nearly three miles separates the nodules from the surface of the ocean, and the pressure is greater than 6,000 psi. Additionally, in the ocean there is the problem of surface wind and wave action and the movement of currents below the surface. Therefore, it is readily apparent that conventional mining techniques and apparatus are not satisfactory for use in the ocean to recover the nodules from such great depths.
Heretofore, various attempts have been made in the prior art to devise means and methods for mining the nodules from the ocean floor at depths ranging from 3,000 feet to 15,000 feet below the surface, and such prior art apparatus has included suction devices and drag scoops and the like, but these efforts have not been successful due to the great difficulty in controlling or accurately guiding them at the depths encountered, and because of the tremendous power requirements necessary to lift the nodules from the ocean floor to the surface.
Thus, some means and method is desirable in order to facilitate economic mining of the nodules from the ocean floor at great depth, and which effectively overcomes the problems encountered in the prior art.